Problem: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $-4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-8$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ do? $6(7x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-8)-4$.